Learning the hard way
by Chorinth
Summary: Allori belongs to DBZSaiyangirl, my favorite author! (I have permission to use) Allori gets in trouble with Piccolo. She learns never to mess with Angry Super Nameks! Read DBZSaiyangirls 'Allori' today (She's a good author)


I do not own DBZ or Allori

I love DBZSaiyanGirl's story. So I wrote a fan story of her DBZ OC story! (She is writing 'Allori'. She is also in my favorite Author section. I heard she is going to change her username though. She told me is was going to be AfterTech or something.) So I asked if I could borrow her OC. She said yes. I could do whatever I wanted with her, not caring if I put her through a very embarrassing situation. So this is my story. WARNING: She also gave me a spoiler for her story. DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER. She goes through training with Piccolo. And this is my version of it.

DSG gave me some ideas of what she was planning to write. So I took them and edited in the way I would best put them. So they WILL be similar to hers.

Allori slumped against the mountain. Her training with Piccolo had gone awry and she had said some nasty things. She even through a couple ki balls at him. So, naturally, Piccolo was ticked off and told her to stay right there. Allori was in BIG trouble. The small Saiyan guessed that he went to blow off some steam. Though she feared much more would come. She closed her eyes and began think. 'He's been gone only ten minutes. But still...' Allori thinking was interrupted by something landing beside her. Allori jumped and looked at the tall figure above her. Piccolo glared at her, gleaming in the sunlight. "Oh, so you're back Mr. Grumpy Pants. Have a nice trip?" Piccolos glare deepened. "I've put up with your attitude long enough. Time to teach you a lesson." He picked Allori up by her collar, lifting her up in the air. She gagged and shot him a glare. "What the hell are you doing?" He dragged her up onto a mountain. Like the one he trained Gohan at, and sat down, bringing Allori over his lap. "H-hey! W-what are you- No! Don't you dare!" She couldn't believe it. He was going to _spank_ her? She was a lot weaker than him, so she couldn't escape. She was smart, but you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what he was going to do. Piccolo raised a hairbrush, supposedly found in Capsule Corporations. "WAIT!" She screamed. But her pants were pulled down and her pink panties into a very tight wedgie, which was probably going to need surgery to get out, Piccolo powered up and said, "This is a different kind of training! To see how long you can last!" He slammed down hard. Allori yelped. 'Oh gosh that's going to hurt in the morning!' She thought. He did it again, slightly harder this time. Allori bit her lip, making sure not to scream, but the next one was just as hard. "Ack! Stop it!" She tried reaching for her bottom but Piccolo used his other hand to and pulled her hands forward. Then, she tried kicking him. Piccolo used his leg and put it atop her legs. The hand he had the brush in he used to pull her panties into a more painful wedgie. "You've earned extras for that." He did it ten more times. Allori felt tears forming in her eyes. 'Don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry!' She told herself, but the next 20 she got made tears go down her cheek. "Okay okay! Maybe I'm sorry!" Another five landed on her bare bottom. "I am sorry! Stop!" But Piccolo didn't stop for the next ten minutes. Ten, slow, painful, minutes. Allori cried as the hairbrush made impact on her sensitive skin. "Owwy! S-sorry! Me sorry! **gasp** Please stoooop!" Piccolo landed two more then stopped. She got up slowly, pulling up her pants. But gasped as they touched her soar bottom. She sobbed quietly, muttering curses under her breath. She looked at her bottom, which would have made a ripe apple jealous. Allori rubbed her bottom and got the oh-so painful wedgie out. Pulling up her pants she glared at the smirking Namekian. "Its not funny." She muttered. The pain was tolerable. But it still hurt. "I'm surprised you lasted that long."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't Hex." (Read the story and you'll understand what he means by hex)

Allori looked down at her hands. "So, I'm getting more control?"

"Yes. But we'll train more tomorrow. Go to sleep."

Allori saw that the sun was gone and the stars had come out. She obeyed and fell asleep round ten minutes after. Piccolo sat down right beside her. 'Stupid Brat.' She reminded him to much of Gohan the way she slept. Curled up. She turned over, and snuggled into his cape. Drool escaped her mouth. 'Great. Now drool will be all over my cape in the morning. ' That gives you an idea, that he didn't stop her from sleeping on his cape.

READ BELOW

DSG's story will be a lot like this, except no spanking. She was the one who gave me info on Allori. Since Allori does belong to her!

R&R please! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY.

DSG told me that Allori and Piccolo have a father daughter relationship.


End file.
